Maroo
(Downed) | abilities = | health = 50 | shielding = 500 | armor = 20 | baseexperience = 250 | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 1 | mod_drops = | other_drops = | notes = }} Maroo is a thief who helps the Tenno and the Lotus uncover the Arcane Codices after being hunted by her former employers, the Grineer, during the Stolen Dreams quest. As a thief, her interests lay in anything that helps her in the pursuit of money and riches. She runs her own relay on Mars, exclusively for Trading with other players and to access her Weekly Ayatan Treasure Hunt. Lore General Maroo's loyalties lie only to herself or to the highest bidder, as she was first shown working for the Grineer in recovering the Arcane Codices, only to betray them and sell them to the Corpus instead. She has very little respect for either the Lotus or the Tenno, condescendingly referring to the latter as "Tin Suits". She has a considerable level of skill, as she was able to locate and recover the Codices (located deep in an Orokin Derelict) without serious injury (where several Grineer troops have failed and/or perished trying to do so) and was capable of initiating conflict between the Grineer and the Corpus stationed on Mars, with the intent of stealing anything of value amidst the confusion. Stolen Dreams Maroo was initially contracted by Tyl Regor to find the Arcane Codices, only to sell the last three pieces of the Codices to the Corpus and subsequently go into hiding. Curious as to what the Codices contain, the Lotus sends the Tenno to a Corpus outpost on Europa to subdue her. Under the Tenno's custody Maroo initially refuses to reveal where the last Codex fragments are located, but when the Lotus threatens to hand her back to Regor, Maroo quickly points the location where the Codices are stored. As the Tenno infiltrate the Corpus' data vaults, Ordis theorizes that the Arcane Codex could lead to an Orokin treasure, much to Maroo's delight. Once the Tenno collect all five of the Arcane Codices, Ordis explains that any machine that could read the Codex has probably degraded beyond use, only for Maroo to disclose that she extracted the Codices from an Arcane Machine within an Orokin Derelict. Theorizing that the Machine could read the combined Codex, the Tenno head out to Mars (which has a portal leading to said Derelict) to access the Arcane Machine. Once they insert the Arcane Codex however, the Machine broadcasts a cryptic message before vanishing without a trace. Disappointed that nothing of value was found, Maroo parts ways with the Tenno. Project Undermine Tactical Alert In the midst of unrest between the Grineer and the Corpus, the Lotus intercepts a bizarre distress signal broadcasted from Mars, and traces it to a prison located on Ceres. The Tenno head to Ceres to free the unknown prisoner, who ultimately turns out to be Maroo. She explains that she initiated the very conflict being waged between the Corpus and the Grineer, in the hopes of stealing items of value unnoticed. Unfortunately, the chaos attracted the attention of the Grineer's elite Nightwatch Corps, who subsequently ended up discovering Maroo and capturing her. Thanking the Tenno for the rescue, she points them to a location to thin out the Corps' numbers and ultimately drive them off. Weekly Mission After the completion of Stolen Dreams quest, the player will be able to run a weekly Ayatan Treasure Hunt with Maroo. This mission works similar to the occasional, parkour-oriented challenge rooms found in either Orokin Void or Orokin Derelict's treasure room. Only this time, completing said treasure hunt is the primary objective of the mission. The reward for completing the challenge room (and in extension the mission) is a random Ayatan Sculpture, with the sole exception for the Anasa variant. The mission can be completed once per week, resetting every Monday. Trivia *In the Codex, Maroo's classified faction is none. This makes the first codex entry in the game under the enemies section to have no faction. *Apart from the Lotus, Maroo is the first character to use the new speech animations rather than the "jaw wagging" mechanism that other characters had at the time. *It is quite odd that a supposed thief would carry such loud and heavy weaponry as the she carries, as one would imagine a thief's job would be to remain stealthy. **They are probably intended only for use when she needs to defend herself after being caught, much like the situation in the Capture mission. *Maroo's helmet design has a striking resemblance to those worn by Steel Meridian operatives. *When Maroo is downed by the Tenno during the Europa mission, Maroo will shoot at the Tenno from bleedout with a , unlike regular capture targets. **This makes Maroo one of the three NPC's in game to be able to go into the "Downed" state, the others being Syndicate Operatives and Specters. *She was the first character in the game that wears cosmetic armor available to players, in this case a single left Edo shoulder plate, with custom black colors, Edo knee plates worn on her thighs, and a Dendra leg guard on her right shin. Surprisingly, her bazaar model wears no cosmetics. *Maroo is voiced by Satauna Howery. Bugs * In the codex, the words "health", "shields" and "armor" are replaced with the word "none" in their respective positions. Gallery MarooUpdated.jpg|Maroo as seen in the Stolen Dreams panorama. Patch History *Eligibility for the Maroo Ayatan Treasure Hunt mission now resets at 00:00 Monday each week (same as Nightwave) instead of an arbitrary 7-day cooldown from whenever you last completed them. This ensures you have a chance to complete the missions within the weekly refresh of Nightwave. *Fixed Maroo’s mission description not being in uppercase in the Alert Menu. *Fixed a script error in Maroo’s Ayatan Hunt mission. *Maroo will patiently wait for the Stolen Dreams quest to be completed before she starts offering you weekly Ayatan Hunt missions. *Fixed Maroo missions not showing up in World State Window's Alerts section if no randomly-generated Alerts are currently available. *Maroo's prompt will now always overlap players' shop prompt in Maroo's Bazaar. *Fixed Maroo telling you she had an Ayatan Hunt mission for you but survey said that was a lie. *The Valana Ayatan Sculpture can now also be found in Maroo's weekly Ayatan hunt mission. *Maroo can now be interrupted if you want to progress the conversation in her Bazaar! *Fixed players standing in front of you and blocking your view of Maroo when talking to her. *Removed the Credit cost from Maroo's Ayatan to Endo conversion in Maroo's Bazaar. *Improved load-times for Maroo, Baro and other transmissions that can get delayed in busy Relays. *Fixed Maroo not staying down after she is defeated in the Capture mission for the Stolen Dreams Quest. *Available daily Maroo and weekly Clem missions have been added to the World State Window under Alerts! *Fixed Maroo's dialogue subtitles not updating when interacting with her while she's in the middle of talking. *Fixed Mods that are being sold by a player in Maroo's Bazaar appearing jittery and having a ?Conclave? text. *Fixed the countdown timer initiating again after grabbing the Ayatan Sculpture in Maroo's daily hunt mission. *Fixed The Index transmissions playing in Maroo's bazaar. *Added fail mission countdown and action required before countdown is done for Maroo's Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *Fixed an unresponsive screen due to Clients returning to their Liset and Hosts returning to Maroo's Bazaar after completing an Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *Fixed a script error when picking up the Ayatan Sculpture in Maroo's weekly mission. *Fixed Maroo's name not being translated in the Bazaar. *Fixed a script error that would occur when clicking 'Tutorial' in the Ducat Kiosk at Maroo's Bazaar. We've since removed any functionality these kiosks have save for Baro count-down. *Maroo's Bazaar: Found on Earth, Maroo's Bazaar is a place where players can go to trade or advertise their goods. *Fixed issue preventing players from being able to complete their scans for Maroo. *Fixed the dialogue between Lotus and Maroo at the final mission of Stolen Dreams being out of order. *Fixed Maroo having a male Red Veil agent body instead of an intended female one. }} See Also *Stolen Dreams, the Quest in which she appears. es:Maroo Category:Characters Category:Update 15 Category:Enemies Category:Quest